Bad Body Double
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: It's not me, no. It's my bad body double. - OOC, AH, San x Kagu - Primeiro desafio do terceiro concurso FFT


**Disclaimer -** Nenhum personagem me pertence, a obra é da Tia Rumiko. A música também obviamente não me pertence, e sim à banda Imogen Heap.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Bom estou trazendo essa one-shot por causa de um concurso que estou participando no orkut chamado Concurso FFT. Esse foi o primeiro desafio, que consiste em escrever uma one-shot de até 12 páginas no word com uma das músicas dessa banda, que pra mim é um lixo e é desconhecida. Então eu tentei fazer o melhor que eu consegui. Espero que vocês também possam gostar.

* * *

**Trilha Sonora:** Bad Body Double – Imogen Heap

* * *

**Bad Body Double**

.

.

.

Com o chuveiro ligado Sango mal conseguia escutar a música que tocava no rádio, já que estava mais baixo que o de costume. Como odiava quando Kagura dormia em seu apartamento, não podia fazer metade das coisas do jeito que gostaria por causa da mulher. Claro que era recompensada toda vez, mas ainda assim... Ainda assim, tinha dúvidas sobre aquela situação.

Sua opção sexual sempre fora uma coisa questionável durante sua adolescência. Nunca sabia quem queria. Quando estava com meninos, fascinava-se por garotas; e quando estava com meninas, ficava de olho em alguns meninos. Porém quando entrou na faculdade, tudo mudou. Suas companhias, suas disciplinas, suas visões de mundo e além de tudo começou a trabalhar. Foi aí que Kagura entrou em sua vida e por mais que às vezes ficasse extremamente zangada com a mulher, não conseguia impedir de amar sua companheira.

Desligando a água quente para que o vapor saísse aos poucos do pequeno local, ouviu o pequeno armário sob a pia do banheiro abrir e espiou pelo canto da toalha para se certificar que a mulher de olhos vermelhos havia acordado. Sango não conseguia entender o fetiche de Kagura com olhos vermelhos. Desde que a conhecera ela usava as malditas lentes de contato, mas tinha que admitir que aquilo fosse uma das coisas que a fizera se aproximar.

Percebeu que ela ainda não havia se vestido e tinha o lençol amarrado em volta de seu corpo, mas como sempre já começava a mexer em suas coisas para se maquiar e ir trabalhar naquela manhã de quinta-feira. Mas como sempre não conseguia fazer o mesmo trabalho e perfeição que Sango conseguia com o delineador.

**She pops into the bathroom**  
**Just after a shower and**  
**She plays with my makeup and creams**  
**Keeps trying to look like me**

A jovem no chuveiro riu e falou alto para que a outra ouvisse:

- Já vou sair, Ka-chan. Eu faço isso para você.

- Cale a boca Sango. – respondeu a outra irritada. – Eu tenho que conseguir fazer isso.

- Se você quer tentar, pode continuar, mas se você acabar com meu frasco novo, de novo, vai ter que comprar outro... De novo. – riu, desligando o chuveiro.

- Às vezes eu tenho vontade de entrar no chuveiro e calar sua boca. Toda manhã é a mesma provocação quando eu durmo aqui.

- Eu nunca te impedi. – replicou Sango sugestivamente, abrindo a cortina e vendo a outra retirando pela segunda vez o líquido do olho, antes que ele secasse.

Não conseguia entender o propósito de Kagura em querer fazer a maquiagem igual à dela, se uma das coisas que mais chamou a atenção na mais velha fora o jeito da maquiagem que a vira usando.

Sango secou-se rapidamente sob o olhar atento de Kagura, que havia virado e sentado em cima da pia admirando a visão, usando um olhar um tanto invejoso no rosto. Quando a outra percebeu seu olhar, colocou a mão na cintura como se estivesse zangada e inquiriu:

**And goes through the motions**  
**Posing this way and that,**  
**Holding it in,**  
**If it makes you feel better, then knock yourself out**

- O que foi Kagura? Não invente nada, você sabe que se começar qualquer coisa vai se atrasar novamente. Quantas vezes esse mês já foram? Umas dez?

- Não é isso garota. – revirou os olhos, passando a mão pelo cabelo já começando a ficar grisalho. – Nós vamos hoje para a academia depois do trabalho?

- Desde quando você quer ir à academia? – perguntou Sango, levantando uma sobrancelha surpresa.

- Desde sempre. E além do mais, você também precisa ir.

- Kagura, se for sobre suas celulites, gorduras, ou qualquer coisa que você acha que possui, não se preocupe, você sabe que eu não ligo pra essas coisas! Além do mais, você é praticamente uma das mulheres mais, deixe-me utilizar de uma maneira mais informal de te informar, [i]gostosa[/i] da empresa. E olhe que aquela secretária do quinto andar tem um bunda e tanto.

Sango não conseguia entender a preocupação da outra com sua aparência, que já começava a se tornar cada vez mais velha. Porém, para ela nada disso realmente importava, os fios grisalhos, as pernas com celulites, o peso extra que possuía, para a mais jovem, aquilo a tornava ainda mais intrigante.

A mais velha lançou um olhar assassino para a que agora estava em sua frente no meio de suas pernas, sorrindo maliciosamente. Sango colocou suas mãos debaixo do lençol e começou a passá-las pelas pernas de Kagura, que tentava sustentar o olhar zangado. Falhando miseravelmente, puxou sua amante pelos cabelos ainda molhados e colou seus lábios vermelhos aos dela, beijando-a intensamente. Como aquele relacionamento vivia na contradição. Sempre no ódio, mas com uma paixão avassaladora.

**Say hi there to my bad body double**  
**This is my bad body double trouble**  
**Oh no, my bad body double**  
**I've got bad body double trouble**  
**She's trouble alright**

As duas eram daquele jeito desde que se conheceram num barzinho perto do local de trabalho. Trabalhavam na mesma empresa, porém em setores completamente diferentes no começo, e só descobriram o fato depois de terem se envolvido amorosamente.

Quando estavam juntas era como se duas pessoas completamente diferentes aparecessem e um sentimento tão forte que não sabiam de onde surgia tomava seus sentidos de forma com que era simplesmente o 'casal' mais fogoso nos bares.

Sango começava a puxar Kagura para o quarto novamente e estavam quase chegando à cama quando a mais velha separou-se dela.

- Sango, foco. Temos que ir trabalhar. – arfou.

- É... – concordou. – Acho que temos. – e ainda assim atacou a outra com seus lábios.

Por cerca de mais meia hora as duas se enroscaram na cama, trocando varias carícias, com direito a trilha sonora. Porém o mundo real não espera, e o celular de ambas logo começou a tocar. Elas sabiam que estavam terrivelmente atrasadas.

Rapidamente cada uma se vestiu e Sango maquiou cada uma numa única tentativa, tirando sarro de sua amante e deixando-a irritada. Juntas desceram até as ruas movimentadas de Tóquio e pegaram o metrô logo na esquina do apartamento de Sango. O local em que ambas trabalhavam juntas era apenas uma estação à frente, então conseguiram em menos de dez minutos, chegarem cada uma em sua sala e arrumar suas coisas para a reunião mensal.

**Sometimes I manage to lose her**  
**Shake her at a bar, in the gym for five minutes**  
**It feels so good to be back to my own self again**  
**Can get quite confusing**

Sabiam que os funcionários da empresa desconfiavam de seu relacionamento, mas nunca deram motivos para terem uma certeza e comprovarem tal fato, já que isso poderia contribuir para a saída de uma delas do local, e Kagura sabia que seria Sango, já que ainda estava no ultimo ano de estágio, prestes a ser efetivada.

Tratavam-se educadamente, brincavam quando propício e trabalhavam arduamente. Formavam uma equipe em perfeita sincronia durante o expediente. Eram muito parecidas em seus objetivos, modo de organização, até mesmo em suas personalidades, a única diferença real era a aparência de cada uma.

Entrando na sala de reuniões, sentaram-se uma ao lado da outra e tiveram uma agitada manhã, por causa da quantidade de itens discutidos, aprovados, revogados e analisados durante a maratona de reuniões. O período da tarde também fora bastante atarefado para Sango, e nem tanto para Kagura, mas ainda assim revigorante para a mais jovem, sabendo que esse esforço poderia ser recompensado com sua efetivação e dali algum tempo, uma promoção.

Quando o final do dia chegou, mal podiam esperar para chegar em casa, tomar um banho demorado e descansar um pouco para o ultimo dia da semana que viria no dia seguinte. Como sempre, Kagura iria para a casa de Sango. E se depois que jantassem e conversassem um pouco, não fosse muito tarde, iria para casa.

**We look very similar except she's got some grays and**  
**A little extra weight on the sides**  
**And dimply thighs**  
**I hear that stuff's a bitch to get rid off**

O apartamento era pequeno, mas conseguia acomodar ambas facilmente. Enquanto a estagiária trocava de roupa, a de olhos-falsos vermelhos mexia nos armários para cozinhar algo para jantarem. Cerca de uma hora depois, ambas estavam em roupas mais confortáveis, de banho tomado e estômago cheio.

- Sango... – começou Kagura, olhando atentamente para a colcha do sofá e brincando com suas franjas. – Precisamos conversar.

- Sobre? – questionou, sem mover sua cabeça acomodada no colo da outra, ou abrir os olhos.

- Nosso local de emprego. Estava pensando em sair.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes que a mais nova sentasse e encarasse sua companheira.

- O quê? Por quê? – começou a hiperventilar. – Você acha que eles perceberam algo? Viram alguma coisa inapropriada?

- Não, não... Acalme-se. Acho que eles desconfiam, mas não tem certeza. Pensando pelo lado que você provavelmente vá ser efetivada no final do ano, quando concluir sua faculdade, nós dificilmente poderemos assumir nosso relacionamento, já que uma de nós teria que sair da empresa, e você seria o alvo.

- Mas isso não é motivo, além do que, você trabalha lá há quanto tempo? Não poderia deixar você fazer isso. Na verdade eu lhe proíbo de tentar algo assim.

- E você tem o que a ver com minha vida profissional? – irritou-se Kagura.

**We're having quite an intimate, personal moment (not now)**  
**Could you maybe come at a slightly less awful time? (not now)**  
**She can see I've got someone quite nice here with me**  
**Can't we just be left alone**  
**I guess that's a no then**  
**Seeing as you're still here**  
**Seeing as you're still here**  
**Here**

- Tudo. Nós estamos praticamente casadas Kagura. Fazem três anos já. Você praticamente mora aqui, e passamos mais tempo juntas do que separadas. Acho que eu devo ter alguma influência sobre o que você faz, e você sobre o que eu faço.

Novamente o silencio caiu enquanto uma encarava a outra, procurando a primeira que iria ceder em seu posicionamento.

- Eu sei que você acha que estou jogando minha vida inteira fora. – começou a mais velha. – Mas acredito que eu possa fazer o que eu sempre quis, agora, que você está finalmente caminhando com suas próprias oportunidades. Poderei trabalhar na construção da minha empresa. E eu sei que você vai me apoiar porque sabe que é meu maior sonho.

Sango encarou-a longamente, entendia parte de sua motivação, porém, ainda assim, deixar o emprego que tanto gostava, apenas para assumir um relacionamento? Será que valia tanto assim? Será que ela gostaria de algum dia realmente "casar"? Levar uma vida realmente juntas?

Eram tantas opções, tantos caminhos, que por um momento divagou fundo no futuro que poderiam ter que esqueceu da situação que tinha em mãos.

Como se não pudesse evitar, como se algo a puxasse e a fizesse perder o controle, Sango partiu pra cima de Kagura num único movimento. Empurrou-a no sofá e beijou-a de maneira a perder toda a razão, até que seu pulmão implorasse por ar.

Ela se irritava profundamente com sua namorada. Como conseguia ser tão enfuriante assim? Sabia que falando daquele jeito e dando todos aqueles motivos ela não poderia fazer mais nada além de apoiá-la em tudo que quisesse e Kagura sabia que aquele ataque repentino era o modo de sua amante dizer: "Eu concordo com qualquer coisa que quiser e estou aqui para suportar suas decisões".

Extremamente irritada com a mulher, Sango não se importava que precisasse dela para viver e sabia que nunca conseguiria se livrar daquela pessoa, tudo o que mais queria naquele instante era livrar-se dela de uma vez por todas e acabar com todas as suas preocupações. Mas como previra, não conseguia dizer, ou melhor, nem mesmo pensar as palavras. A única coisa que realmente tinha certeza era que ambas estariam juntas para o que desse e viesse.

Então, em vez de livrar-se de uma vez por todas e para sempre. Ela apenas levou-a para o quarto para começar mais uma noite em seu pequeno apartamento com sua garota.

_**the end**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:** E aí o que acharam? Por favor deixem uma review! Beijos e até a próxima one-shot se eu conseguir passar no primeiro desafio!

**KSC**.


End file.
